


Великий и ужасный (обманщик) волшебник

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, retelling of Wizard of Emerald City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман хочет сердце, Кристине нужна смелость, а Клементина пытается найти потерянный путь к Богу. Поговаривают, в лесу Хемлок Гроув живет тот, кто может им помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великий и ужасный (обманщик) волшебник

**Author's Note:**

> мрачная сказка, сюр, драма.  
> частичный и очень вольный ретеллинг "Волшебника Изумрудного города" А. Волкова.

Лес шепчет ей: "Здесь есть то, что ты ищешь".

Клементина запивает его зов крупными глотками виски прямо из горла бутылки. От вкуса тошнит и жжет, но это именно то, что нужно. Её всегда предупреждали о демонах, которые будут манить из густых чащ леса Хемлок Гроув, но Клементина забывает о них до следующего раза, когда проезжает мимо леса, а потом все повторяется заново. 

"Здесь есть то, что ты ищешь."  
"Мы укажем тебе путь."

И в конце концов она паркует машину на обочине дороги. Что еще остается, если Бог не отвечает ей?  
Обратиться к тем, кто может.

Опавшие, но почему-то все еще ярко-зеленые листья шуршат под ногами. В лесу пахнет грозой и совсем немного — дымом от костров. Клементина принюхивается и идет на запах. Она уверена, что на самом краю леса никогда не было домиков, но видит перед собой именно дом – миниатюрную имитацию белого замка с башенками и шпилями. Совершенно не функционально, если спросить Клементину, но однозначно интригующе. 

— Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? — окликает она, подходя ближе, к самому крыльцу. Никто не отвечает. Клементина осторожно — скорее, интуитивно, чем с какой-то определенной целью, — проверяет, открыта ли дверь. Та открывается легко, почти пригласительно, и Клементина ожидает, что сейчас она противно заскрипит, оповещая хозяев о вторжении, но ничего такого не происходит.

Однако хозяйка встречает её прямо в холле, будто ждала её прихода. Клементина автоматически отмечает и ухоженность, и снежно-белые одежды, и кольца на пальцах.

— Привет, — говорит ей хозяйка дома с улыбкой на тонких губах, но Клементина не может отвести взгляда от её черных глаз, — здесь есть то, что ты ищешь. Пойдем со мной, — хозяйка протягивает ей руку, и Клементина сжимает её холодную ладонь, позволяя вести себя.

Когда Клементина кричит, птицы взмывают ввысь, взлетая с верхушек старых сосен.

А Бог, которого она искала, выпивает её кровь и обгладывает её кости.

***

 

Листья на деревьях в лесу такие изумрудно-яркие, что Кристина щурится, будто от солнца. Плечи оттягивает тяжелый рюкзак, набитый книгами, тетрадями и прочими чрезвычайно важными для будущего писателя и среднестатистического школьника вещами, в руках у неё — еще парочка книг, на сей раз не для учебы, а для удовольствия. Дорожка под ногами протоптана, и это странно: мало кто решается сунуться в лес, где живет Волк, волшебник из сказки, которая вдруг стала реальностью. Волшебник, который может всё на свете, — даже съесть собственные глаза.

Конечно, она не особо в это верит. В каждом писателе должна быть доля здорового скептицизма, но в Кристине на эту долю приходится еще и значительная доля любопытства, и именно оно заставляет её влипать в авантюры вроде похода в лес за исполнением желаний.  
В лесу поют птицы, а ветер словно создает музыкальное сопровождение их песням. Кристина почти чувствует себя диснеевской принцессой, однако прижимает книги к груди и ускоряет шаг. Несмотря на внешнюю безобидность, этот лес пугает её. Пожалуй, она бы попросила у волшебника глоток смелости, будь он реален, этот волшебник. 

Ей кажется, она идет так долго, что вряд ли сможет вернуться домой засветло. Лес принимает её в свои распростертые объятия, принимает вглубь себя, вцепляется крепко-накрепко и расчищает ей путь. Солнце в небе сменяется полной луной, но в лесу всё так же светло, как и днем. Кристина развлекает себя тем, что придумывает научные объяснения этому явлению, и совсем теряет счет времени, когда выходит на поляну. Ноги гудят от усталости, а плечи не помешало бы размять. Она сбрасывает рюкзак прямо на траву и бережно устраивает рядом книги, которые держала в руках. 

Жажда сушит ей горло и сужает все мысли к одной-единственной: пить!

Кристина идет вперед, ведомая этой мыслью, и лес услужливо предлагает ей выход. Аккуратный волчий след уже наполнен водой — самой чистой, самой прохладной и наверняка самой вкусной из всех, что Кристина когда-либо пробовала. Не задумываясь, она становится на четвереньки, забыв о том, что может испачкать брюки, и пьет жадно, пьет и никак не может насытиться, пьет и совсем не удивляется — почему же не иссякает вода.

Приподнявшись и вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, она сразу замечает, что тишина становится неестественной. Будто в этом участке леса не осталось ни единой живой души. Кристина совсем немножко гордится своей наблюдательностью, но по большей части её просто пугает эта тишина.

Вскоре она понимает, что тишина была гораздо, гораздо предпочтительнее утробного рычания, которое теперь окружает её со всех сторон.

Это саблезубые тигры вышли на охоту, почуяв запах добычи.

Кристина неожиданно для самой себя улыбается и поводит плечами. Хруст её позвонков смешивается с рычанием, которое становится все более угрожающим. Кристина меняется: сначала глаза, потом морда, потом руки. Она рычит им в ответ и скалит клыки — пусть не такие внушительные, как у них, но все-таки. 

Кристина убивает их всех одного за другим и, не превращаясь обратно, возвращается по тропинке туда, откуда пришла.  
Ей больше не требуется смелость, не требуется исполнение всех желаний: теперь у нее есть всё, что нужно.

***

 

Эти цветы пахнут так сладко, что Роману хочется обнять весь мир, будто он какой-нибудь хренов хиппи, свернуться калачиком и уснуть, подминая под себя зеленые стебли, огненные лепестки и мелкие-мелкие черные семена. Этот сонный запах обволакивает, проникает под кожу сквозь поры, и Роман почти не ощущает, как подгибаются его колени, а он сам оседает на землю. Кровь шумит в ушах, но сердцебиение остается идеально ровным, идеально пустым, идеально отсутствующим — как у человека, который вспорол себе вены, а потом очнулся с такой жаждой, словно не пил три дня, и даже с силой вжимая пальцы в не-пульсирующую венку на запястье, не ощущал, как бьется сердце. 

Роману снится тропинка, усыпанная сухими желтыми листьями, и заброшенный трейлер с грязными окнами. Роману снится запах кожи и свиного жира и мягкий голос, который зовет его по имени.

— Роман!

Первое, что Роман видит, поднимаясь с колен, – это обнаженные женские ноги в коротеньких шортах с бахромой. Сегодня Вечно Молодая выглядит, как цыганка, улыбается, как проститутка, смотрит так, будто сама Судьба заглядывает в его глаза, пытаясь увидеть там что-то кроме смерти.

Вечно Молодая говорит ему:  
— Возвращайся домой. Здесь тебя ничего не ждет.  
Роман упрямо трясет головой. Вот еще.  
— Он ждет меня. Он обещал.  
Вечно Молодая откидывает назад свои длинные волосы и подходит ближе. Настолько ближе, что Роман чувствует, — её тело не излучает тепло, как тело любого нормального человека. Он знает, что Вечно Молодая — не человек, но его все равно пробирает озноб. А ведь он даже не подозревал, что однажды-мертвые могут ощущать перепад температур. Вечно Молодая нежно касается его щеки.  
— Он цыган, милый, — в её взгляде мелькает что-то вроде сочувствия. — Он обманул тебя.  
— А ты?  
Вечно Молодая смеется — весело и звонко.  
— Все мои фокусы, — шепчет она Роману, едва касаясь своими губами его губ, — настоящие.

Когда Роман просыпается, его тошнит маковыми лепестками.

***

 

Роман выходит к заброшенному трейлеру — тому самому, который видел во сне, — окна его точь-в-точь такие же грязные, как и тогда. Распахнутая дверь покачивается на скрипящих от ветра петлицах, и Роман преодолевает оставшееся расстояние в несколько широких шагов.

В дневном светлом небе горит ядовито-желтая луна, слишком похожая на солнце, и Роман запрокидывает голову, жмурится, ловя цветные блики перед глазами, и прикладывает ладонь к небьющемуся сердцу. Совсем скоро.

Внутри трейлера пыльно. Роман оглушительно чихает, стоит ему переступить порог, и этот звук отдается совершенно нереальным эхом, отскакивая от стен. Внутри трейлера пусто. Нет даже самых немногочисленных пожитков предыдущего жильца, и вся мебель накрыта белыми простынями — не в пример чище всего остального — будто в этом доме кто-то умер.

Роман растерянно оглядывается. Сквозь грязные окна кажется, что на улице наступила ночь. Он выскакивает во двор, скорее, чтобы разувериться, чем убедиться, но судьба не на его стороне, и Роман почти слышит далекий хохот Вечно Молодой, когда небо, которое совсем недавно было светлым, заволакивает темнотой, а ярко-зеленые листья на деревьях тускнеют и жухнут. 

Роман медленно опускается на колени и прижимает ладони к земле — земля больше не кажется ему теплой. Он делает глубокий вдох — и зло воет на луну, словно самый одинокий в мире волк, но ни единое живое существо не откликается на этот зов.

Волк, великий и ужасный волшебник по имени Питер, покинул Хемлок Гроув, греясь где-то там между вздутых дверей старенького пикапа, похожих на округлые бока воздушного шара.

Уехал — и забрал человеческое сердце Романа вместе с собой.


End file.
